21 and up
by loliverxxlover
Summary: when oliver and lily hook up at lily's 21st birthday party. what will happen to their friendship? loliver rated m for sexual content
1. finally 21

Banners, streamers and balloons were everywhere. About 200 people were in the Hard Rock Café in time square. It was rented out for a 21st birthday party.

**At Oliver's house…**

Oliver stood in front of his sink in his bathroom. He looked into the mirror.

"Tonight's the night Oliver. You are going to get your girl."

Oliver brushed his teeth and combed his hair. The 22 year old ran into his closet.

He didn't know why it was this hard to choose what to wear. Normally he could just throw something on and girls would be all over him.

Yes, Oliver had become extremely hot. Every girl wanted him. Well, every girl but the girl he loved.

Oliver put on some cacky pants and a nice t-shirt. He also put a zip-up sweatshirt on.

He put some sneakers on and walked back into the bathroom. He put on some axe.

Oliver Oken walked out of his pent house and rode down in the elevator.

**At Lily's House…**

Lillian Marie Truscott, the birthday girl. Lily was sitting on her bed, just in her bra and underwear.

But she wasn't alone. She was with her best friends, Miley Stewart and Caroline Adams.

They had all slept over at Lily's apartment, for her 21st birthday.

"Ahhhh" Caroline screamed "your finally 21!"

Miley and lily laughed "yea, now you can go clubbing with us" Miley said with a laugh.

All three girls laughed.

Lily jumped up onto her feet, standing on the bed. "Alright, alright. Enough talk, I have to look absolutely sexy tonight"

Caroline and Miley looked at each other. Then they got all dramatic "oh Oliver will you ever see that I'm the girl you need" Miley said, flopping her body down in front of Caroline.

"Oh lily, I love you. Be mine forever" Both girls bursted out laughing.

"Ok, fine. I want Oliver, but what girl doesn't" All three girls laughed. "Now. HELP ME LOOK SEXY!"

"Ok, ok." Miley and Caroline said at the same time. First Caroline got ready, then miley.

Then they both helped lily get ready.

"Oh" Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"My" Miley said.

"God" They said together "you look so sexy"

"Good. But do you think he will like it? I mean. I don't want to be like a slut." Lily said looking into her full length mirror.

"You look amazing lils" Miley said with a smile on her face.

All three girls got their shoes on and grabbed their purses. They sprayed and walked through their perfume.

**At Hard Rock Café…**

Oliver walked into Hard Rock. He had to wait a few minutes for the usher to find his name on the list. He walked inside and talked to a bunch of people, had a few drinks and danced with a couple of girls, still not seeing lily anywhere.

Lily, Miley and Caroline walked into Hard Rock Café. Everybody was surrounding them.

Lily smiled as people took pictures and clapped. She felt like a celebrity.

Everybody crowed around her and her closest friends, besides Oliver, as lily cut the cake.

She had some guy friends shove cake into her mouth. Then she had her first drink and everyone cheered.

By the time oliver and lily found each other lily was drunk.

"oh my goshh" lily said almost tripping over her own feet "hey ollie"

Oliver's mouth dropped a little as he saw lily's outfit "hey lily, I'm guessing you already had you share of drinking."

Lily laughed and smiled "hey, I didn't have that much to drink"

Oliver laughed "sure" He smiled "so, do you think I could get the birthday girl to dance with me?"

Lily smiled and her arms wrapped around oliver's neck. "I think she will"

Lily started to dance, moving her hips around.

Oliver's hands moved their way to lily's waist. Lily turned around and started to grind the back of her body against oliver's body.

Oliver's hands moved to her upper thighs as they moved their bodies to the music.

When the song ended oliver and lily walked over to the bar. They got a few shots and drank them. Then a slow song came on.

Lily smiled and whispered "dance with me ollie"

Oliver smiled and got up from the bar, he took her hand and slowly led her out onto the dance floor.

Oliver's hands were gently on lily's waist.

The slowly moved together to the music. The spot light was on them and everybody was smiling and watching.

All lily saw was oliver and all oliver saw with lily.

Oliver slowly got closer to lily.

There lips were almost touching as the song ended. Oliver slowly moved his lips closer so they were pressed against lily's.

Lily's tongue ran across oliver's bottom lip for him to open up. Once he did the kiss was very passionate and deep.

The next thing lily knew she was lying in her bed the next morning. But she was lying naked in the arms of a 22 year old, brow haired and brown eyed boy. His name just happened to be oliver oken.


	2. just forget about it

Lily sat up, rubbing her head, she had a massive hang over. Since it was her first Lily wasn't used to it.

She pulled the covers over her chest and looked down at oliver, she sighed. Now everything would be different between them and she hated the thought of that.

Lily looked at oliver, the covers were just covering his lower body. She smiled and bit her lower lip, Oliver had a six pack and he looked very handsome even in his sleep.

Just then Lily's eyes got big, _Oh my gosh, I don't remember anything, did we even use protection. I might be pregnant._

Lily felt tears come to her eyes, she got up and ran into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Lily walked over to the shower and turned on the water.

Lily got in and washed off her body, then washed her hair. She turned the water off to the shower and got out. Lily wrapped a towel around her body. She took a deep breath and knew she still smelled like Oliver. It made her smile, it soon faded when she remembered their friendship was ruined.

She walked out of the bathroom then into her closet. Lily made sure she looked irresistible. Then she walked back into the bathroom and put on her makeup and fixed her hair.

Lily walked into the bedroom and saw oliver awake and sitting up in the bed.

Oliver looked over at Lily, he was still naked in the bed. But his lower half of his body was covered by the sheets.

Lily walked over to Oliver, "so, what happened last night…"

Oliver looked at Lily, while running his fingers through his hair. "maybe we should just try to forget about it"

Lily nodded, but deep inside, she didn't want to forget. Lily wanted to be with Oliver, she wanted to be with him forever. But he could never figure that out.

Lily nodded and looked down then walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen. She got some cereal and sat down at the island she had in her kitchen.

Oliver sighed and grabbed his boxers then put them on. He got out of the bed and walked out to the kitchen, "Lily, believe me. I didn't plan to do what I did last night. Please don't be mad."

Lily turned around and looked at oliver. Lily looked Oliver up and down, seeing he was only in his boxers, "put some clothes on Oliver, GOD!"

She got up and walked into her living room, sitting down on the couch she turned the tv on.

Oliver sighed and followed Lily, "Lily what the heck is wrong with you?" He knew she was watching the tv so he got in front of Lily's view, "listen to me or I'm taking off my boxers"

Oliver didn't really think that through, since they had sex, which meant they have already seen each other both naked.

"go ahead, I've already seen you naked. Remember loser?" Lily said, she was annoyed with oliver.

Oliver looked at remy as he crossed his arms over his chest, "What the hell Lily, why are you acting like a bitch?"

Lily stood up and walked over to Oliver. Standing in front of him she looked into his eyes, "Tell me one thing, did you enjoy last night?"

Oliver didn't want to admit it but it was the best sex he had had in a long time, "I guess, why?"

Lily shook her head, she turned around and grabbed her purse then walked out of the living room and over to the door. She opened in and stormed out, slamming it behind her.

Oliver stood there looking like a fool. He was never a quick one, it always took him a while to figure out girls.

Oliver walked back into Lily's room grabbed his clothes. He got dressed then left. When he got to work he walked back to where the clothes were.

Oliver had become a major model. He modeled for Abercrombie, Hollister and American Eagle.

When he was walking down the hallway everybody was clapping. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, the walk of shame.

Oliver's friend Max walked over to him and gave oliver a high five, "nice dude, who was it this time."

Oliver took his shirt off and got the one he was supposed to wear on as he talked, "Lily Truscott"

Max patted oliver on the back, "was she good?"

Oliver laughed softly and smiled "amazing, best I've ever had"

_**Meanwhile w/ Lily**_

Lily had called Miley and Caroline and said she had good and bad news to tell them, so they met up at their favorite restaurant.

Lily was the last one there. She walked over to their normal table and sat down.

Caroline and Miley both smiled at lily as she sat down.

Miley couldn't resist, "Tell us already, I want to know"

All of them laughed and Lily shook her head.

"After we order" Lily smiled and looked at her menu. As she decided what she wanted the waiter came over and took their orders.

Lily ordered and gave her menu to the waiter, as did Caroline and Miley.

Caroline looked at Lily, "ok Lily, now spill"

Lily nodded and took a deep breath, she knew she would get emotional as she talked, "ok, so when I went home last night, I didn't go home alone…"

Miley raised an eyebrow, "well who did you go home with then lils?"

Lily took a deep breath, closed her eyes then opened them, "O-Oliver…"

Nobody said anything for a minute, they were all too shocked.

Caroline looked at lily, "well, are you guys together now?"

Lily wished she wouldn't have said that. Lily shook her head, "he said he just wanted to forget about it" Lily put her head in her hands and shook her head.

Miley put her arm around lily, "Lily he is an insensitive jerk who won't admit he loves you"

Just then one of Lily's other guy friends walked by, Connor.

He put his hand on lily's shoulder, "Hey, lily you ok?"

Lily smiled and nodded as shse looked at Connor, "yea, just broken hearted"

"oh well that stinks, now I'm going to look like I asked you on the rebound" He said jokingly.

Lily smiled at Connor, "so, are you asking me out?"

Connor nodded as he smiled, "well if I was what would you say?"

Lily stood up and smiled at connor, "I would say…" Lily kissed Connor softly and smiled, "A few of us are going out tonight, pick me up at 7?"

Connor nodded and smiled, "alright, I'll see you later beautiful"

Connor left and lily sat back down with a smile on her face.

Caroline looked at lily, "wait, isn't oliver going with us tonight?"

Lily nodded with a sly smile on her face, "mmhmmm"


	3. jealousy

Oliver did his photo shoot then he was hanging out with some of the guys during their break. Of course they were talking about Lily and Oliver. Oliver was sitting on a big comfy chair while talking to the guys.

Oliver shifted in his chair some as Max talked, "So, is Lily like, your girlfriend now. Or just another one night stand?"

Oliver wished Max didn't ask that question, "I don't know, she is mad at me or something."

Connor, the guy Lily was going out with that night walked into the room. He worked with Oliver, which was another reason Lily said yes.

Connor heard Oliver say "she is mad at me or something" so Connor looked at Oliver and said, "who is?"

Oliver looked over at Connor, "oh hey man, just lily. But I think I'm going to tell her how I really feel tonight when we go out."

Connor looked at Oliver and laughed softly, "oh so you're the insensitive jerk?"

Oliver was confused by what Connor had said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Connor shook his head and laughed, "Nothing, nothing dude. But uh, don't get your hopes up"

"Why?" Oliver said while raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I'm going with you guys… As her date" Connor said, while getting a water bottle.

Oliver sat there he knew he needed a hot girl who would make Lily jealous. Just then one of Oliver's friends walked by.

Oliver turned around and looked at Kayla, "Yo, Kayla, babe. Want to go out later?"

Kayla smiled and nodded

"Yea, sure Oliver."

Oliver smiled, "all right, pick you up at 7" He winked as Kayla smiled and walked away.

Connor walked away and Oliver got up.

Oliver went to his apartment and lay down in his bed. Oliver started to talked to himself, "Oliver, god you an idiot. Just forget about it. God you're an idiot. Now she has forgotten about it, she has Connor. Connor of all peoples the much hotter version of me. Now Lily is going to have sex with him and forget all about me. Yea I'll show her, yea I'm going to make-out with Kayla all night long just to annoy her. But I have to look great tonight and sexy"

He got up off of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on for the shower and took off his clothes then got into the shower.

He washed his hair then his body. Oliver turned the water off and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. He took off the towel and looked for something to wear. Oliver put on some boxers then some distressed Abercrombie jeans. Then looked for a shirt. He found a Hollister polo and put it on. Then walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

He smiled as he remembered how Lily liked his hair. Just then he remembered he had the kind of cologne Lily told him she gets turned on by every time she would smell it.

He smirked as he looked in the mirror. Then Oliver walked out of the bathroom and into his living room. He grabbed a sweatshirt and walked out the door. He walked down the stairs of the apartment building and stood outside. He flagged down a cab and got in. He told the cab driver where Kayla lived then sat back as the cab driver drove.

Once they got to Kayla apartment Oliver asked the cab driver to wait as he got Kayla.

**Meanwhile with Lily**

Lily had gone shopping just for the right out fit; she wanted to make Oliver jealous. But she also wanted to look sexy for Connor while making Oliver jealous.

Lily grabbed her key from her purse and unlocked the door to her apartment. She walked inside, carrying bags filled with clothes and shoes and accessories. Lily set the bags down on her couch and walked in to the kitchen.

She looked at the time then got water from the fridge. Lily walked back over and picked up her bags then walked into her room. While setting the bags down on the bed she opened her water and took a sip.

Lily had already taken a shower that morning so she didn't have to take another one. She only had one hour to get ready anyways.

Lily walked into the bathroom and did her hair and make-up. Then she walked into her bedroom.

She took the tags and stickers off of all of the clothes then laid them on the bed. Lily took off everything expect for her bra and panties. Lily first put on a mini jean skirt. But the skirt looked more like a belt than a skirt. Yet it covered everything she wanted it to cover.

Then Lily took off her bra, since the shirt she bought had a built in bra. Lily slipped on a strapless, skin-tight shirt that stopped at her belly button.

Then Lily slipped on some heels, to make her look taller and have her legs looking longer.

Lily walked into the bathroom and sprayed on some perfume she knew Oliver couldn't resist. She then remembered where she had learned that…

**Beginning of flashback**

Lily, Oliver and Miley were all walking around the mall. But they weren't alone. Oliver's girl friend had tagged along. Her name was Kristina Mullins. But everybody called her Kristie.

Lily was hungry so while Kristie was shopping she dragged Miley and Oliver to the food court. While they were at the food court Kristie was getting new perfume.

Oliver checked his watch then looked at lily, "hurry up and get your food. The movie is starting soon and we have to meet up with Kristie, since you too dragged me here."

Lily shook her head, not knowing why he liked Kristie so much. Kristie was the most popular girl in school. She was rich, beautiful and athletic. But sometimes she could be the biggest bitch ever.

Lily got her food and rolled her eyes at Oliver. Then they wall walked to the ticket counter, where Kristie was waiting.

Oliver bought all of them tickets and then they all walked into the movie theater.

Miley and lily sat a few rows behind Oliver and Kristie.

When Oliver sat down next to Kristie he took a deep breathe, "Mmmm, baby you smell really good"

Kristie smiled at Oliver, "thanks it's my new per-"

Oliver kissing her neck cut off Kristie. Then he kissed up to her lips and they made out the whole movie. Which was like 2 hours.

Once the movie ended and the lights came back on Oliver and Kristie stopped making out and got up. They all met back by the mall exit. Miley and Oliver walked to the car, but Lily stayed behind with Kristie.

Lily walked with Kristie, "so, have fun?" she said with a smirk.

Kristie laughed softly and walked, "ehh kind of, but I really wanted to see that movie. He just really liked my new perfume"

Lily raised an eyebrow, "really? What perfume is it?"

Kristie smiled as they were almost at the car, "Hanae Mori"

Lily nodded and smiled.

**End of flashback**

Lily took a deep breath then sprayed herself again and again with the perfume. She wanted Oliver and Connor to want her. And then she would see if Oliver truly loved her when he saw her and Connor making out.

Lily smiled and put her earrings in then heard the doorbell ring. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a purse then walked over to the door. She paused for a second then opened the door and smiled at Connor.

"Hey, lets go" Lily said as she kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand then walked out of her apartment and closed the door.

"Ok" Connor took a deep breath, "god, you smell amazing"

Lily smiled and walked down the stairs with Connor, "thanks" Now she knew Oliver would be all over her when he smelled the perfume.

**At the restaurant**

First Caroline and Tyler got to the restaurant. Then Miley and Jake, yes they got together, AGAIN. Then Oliver and Kayla got there.

Miley looked over to Caroline, who looked at Miley after seeing Oliver and Kayla.

Caroline walked over to Miley, "wow, Lily is so going to be jealous. I mean looked at Kayla and look at Oliver"

Miley nodded, "I know, and Lily doesn't know. But Lily is coming with Connor, who might be looking hotter than Oliver tonight. But I doubt that."

Miley and Caroline both giggled.

Just then Jake appeared, "hey, remember me, your boyfriend. Standing next to you, listening to you talk about how hot another guy is?" Jake said with a pout.

Both of the girls giggled and Miley kissed Jake's lips softly, "no one is hotter than you baby," Miley said in a sarcastic voice.

Just then Lily and Connor walked in. The first person to notice them was Jake, "Wow, l-look at lily, she's…she's…"

Tyler finished his sentence, "HOT!"

Caroline hit Tyler's arm and Miley hit Jakes

Caroline grabbed Tyler's face and moved it so it was facing her, "hey, baby, eyes on me or you'll be lucky if you get lucky within the next year" Tyler nodded and put his arm around Caroline.

Miley said the same thing to jake then kissed him.

Lily and Connor walked over to everybody and lily smiled at Connor, "baby, I'm going to go and get us some drinks."

Connor nodded and lily walked over to the bar and ordered a drink for herself and a drink for Connor.

Oliver told Kayla he would get them both some drinks. So he walked over to the bar and stood next to Lily as he ordered his drinks.

Oliver took in a deep breath and smelled lily's perfume. When he smelled the sweet sent it made Oliver feel the urge to make out and maybe even have sex with Lily again. Then he looked at what she was wearing.

Lily turned her head and looked at Oliver, "so, have you and Kayla, you know, yet?" She raised an eyebrow at Oliver while she waited for her drinks.

Oliver nodded, "oh yea, tons of time" He said then laughed.

Lily knew whenever Oliver laughed at something that wasn't funny he was lying. But she decided to let Oliver have some fun. She smiled and nodded.

Oliver looked at Lily, trying his best not to look at her body, "so have you and Connor?"

Lily nodded truthfully, "yea, a few years ago we did, but not recently." She smiled and got the drinks she ordered then walked over to Connor. Connor took another breath of her perfume and a sip of his beer. Then grabbed lily and kissed her deeply. They kept making out for about 10 minutes.

Lily knew Oliver was watching them, so she made the kiss deeper.

Oliver started to make out with Kayla as he saw Connor and Lily.

Miley rolled her eyes and looked at Caroline, "and here we go"

A while later all of them left the bar and went to a restaurant to eat dinner.

Oliver got extremely jealous of Connor. Lily looked amazing, she had that perfume on that no man could resist and she was perfect in everyway. He wanted to break them up so he just blurted out the secret Lily wasn't planning on telling anybody but Caroline and Miley, "LILY AND I HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!"

Kayla looked at Oliver and stood up. He smacked him on the head, "you jerk. You have sex with you best friend then bring another girl to dinner the next day!" Kayla looked at Lily, "I'm really sorry lily, and if I would have known that I would have never came. I would be really mad at Oliver if I was you"

Kayla left the restaurant and went home, everybody was quite for a minute then Connor looked at Oliver, "was she any good?"

Lily hit Connor, "I knew it, all guys want to do is get in your pants. I'm done, I'm done with guys and I'm done with love. I don't give a fuck anymore."

Lily had tears in her eyes; She grabbed her purse and got up from the table. She ran outside and got a cab, which wasn't had considering what she was wearing. Oliver got up and tried to run after her. But he was too late. Lily was half way down the next block by the time he got out of the restaurant.

**A few hours later at Lily's house…**

Lily sat on her couch crying and eating ice cream while she was watching The Note Book. All she could think about was how sad she was. She trusted Connor and Oliver, but they were just pigs trying to get in her pants.

Lily had changed and was just in some boxer shorts and a bra. She felt comfy in them. What she never told anyone was that the boxer shorts were really Oliver's. She had taken them from his house when they were still in high school. No she wasn't obsessed with Oliver. She just didn't want to buy boxers and Oliver was the only guy who wouldn't notice if she took them.

Then she remembered the other night. The way other smelled, the way his touch was soft and sent chills up and down her spine. The way he hit every spot just right.

**Flash back…**

Oliver's hands caressed Lily's body as their lips moved gently with each other. Oliver slowly laid Lily down on her bed, then he climbed on top of her, still supporting his own weight. His hands roamed her body and slowly slipped off her shirt. His lips kissed her jaw line then down her neck and onto her chest.

Lily slowly slipped off Oliver's shirt, and then she caressed his back.

While Oliver kissed Lily's chest he slowly took off her skirt and panties. He smiled and slowly put two fingers inside of her. Lily moaned somewhat loud.

**End of flashback**

Lily moaned softly as she closed her eyes while remembering what had happened the other night. What she didn't know was Oliver had come into her apartment.

He smiled as he heard Lily, "what are you moaning about?"


	4. not againm rated

**This chapter has sexual content, you have been warned, so don't say I didn't warn you. Don't read if you don't like sexual content.**

Lily gasped as she looked over at Oliver. She stood up and shook her head, "nothing…"

Lily had always been extremely bad at lying, so Oliver could tell. Lily walked into the kitchen, throwing away the empty container of ice cream, then turned around. Seeing Oliver only about an inch away from her, she held her breath. Lily looked into Oliver's caring chocolate brown eyes, which made her melt. Oliver pulled Lily into a deep passionate kiss. Lily smiled into the kiss; it was what she wanted him to do. Right? No! Oliver had only wanted to get into her pants and he did. Lily pushed Oliver away and shook her head, feeling her eyes fill up with tears.

"I-I can't Oliver, you used me! All you wanted was to get into my pants" Lily said, sort of loud, but still not loud enough to be called yelling.

She tried storming out of the kitchen, but her arm was grabbed by  
Oliver, "No I wasn't, I did that because I-"

Lily pressed 2 fingers to his lips, "I don't want to hear it Oken. We should just forget about it." Lily said then walked into the living room.

Oliver sighed, of course Lily was still mad at him for what he had said. Why wouldn't she be? They were best friends and they had sex. But he still didn't know why she would be so mad. They were both drunk, well really only lily was. Oliver only had about 1 ½ drinks. Which didn't make him at all drunk. He never knew how much those 6 words could hurt. Oliver thought that was what Lily wanted when he had said that. Those words cut him deep, deep inside.

He walked into the living room after Lily, and then followed her as she walked into her room.

Lily walked into her closet, since all she had on was a bra and boxer shorts. She threw on a sweatshirt then walked into her bedroom. Seeing Oliver sitting on the bed, "what do you want Oken?"

Oliver sighed, "Stop calling me that"

Lily crossed her arms across her chest, "why?"

"Because I know whenever you call someone by their last name it means you're mad at them" Oliver said, looking at lily.

Lily looked around the room as she took a deep breath, smelling Oliver's Cologne. She had a feeling in her stomach, the butterflies, but they weren't because she was nervous. It was because whenever she smelled that cologne, it made her want sex.

Lily walked over to Oliver, "mmmm, th-that cologne…"

Lily knew if she smelled that cologne her hormones would get the best of her and she would have sex again with Oliver. Lily ran into the bathroom and sprayed herself all over with perfume. Little did Lily know, she sprayed herself with the perfume that got Oliver horny.

She walked back into the bedroom. The mixture of both Oliver's cologne and Lily's perfume got both of the 21 years olds in the mood.

Lily walked over to Oliver and stood in between his legs. Looking into his eyes, lily smiled.

Oliver's hands made their way up Lily's legs and to her waist. He sat her down on his lap, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands caressed her back gently. Lily ran her tongue along his bottom lip for him to open up. Oliver quickly did as the kiss became even more passionate.

Lily pulled away and took off his shirt then pushed him down on the bed. She soon began to kiss him again deeply. Putting in as much tongue as she could shove into his mouth.

Oliver moaned softly into Lily's mouth. Oliver pulled away and took off Lily's shirt. She smiled and kissed Oliver's neck then kissed down his chest and to his 6-pack.

She un-buttoned his pants and slid them off as she kissed up and down his abs. Lily kissed down just above his boxers, teasing him slightly.

She smiled and slid his boxers down, just far enough to see his hard dick.

Lily smiled at how big it was, since she didn't remember everything from the last time. She wrapped her hands around it and blew warm air on it.

Oliver let out a soft moan; he couldn't believe they were doing this again. But he wasn't complaining.

Lily smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his shaft. She started out slow, and then got faster.

Oliver moaned softly as his dick got hard. Lily felt his dick get hard, and then she put it in her mouth. Lily bobbed her head up and down slowly then got faster each time.

Oliver moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes he came in Lily's mouth and she swallowed it with a smile on her face.

Oliver laid down lily and smiled as he got on top of her,

"My turn" He said with a smirk, and then winked playfully at Lily.

Oliver un-clasped her bra then threw it off the bed. He kissed her breasts softly and smiled. Then started to suck on it. Moving his tongue around on her nipple, making Lily moan softly. As Oliver's tongue ran over her nipple, it soon became erect. Then he did the same to the other breast.

Lily moaned as she smiled and arched her back some, "oohh, Ollie"

Oliver smiled and took off Lily's boxer shorts and threw them to the side. He smiled as he saw she wasn't wearing any underwear under them. Lily spread her legs out for Oliver, signaling to him to eat her out. Oliver smiled and lowered his head, he saw she was wet, but still wasn't wet enough for him. He kissed her pussy and licked her clit sharply.

Lily moaned loud, then felt two of his fingers go into her. Oliver started to pump his fingers in and out slowly then gradually got faster.

Oliver pumped his fingers in deeper and Lily was almost screaming his name. Her walls caved on his fingers then she came onto Oliver's fingers. Oliver took his fingers out as he smiled and licked them off.

Lily looked down at Oliver's dick; she saw it was longer and harder than before. She had a very sexy face on while looking at Oliver, "Hey Ollie…"

Oliver smiled at Lily, watching her breasts rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath, "yea Lils?"

Lily smiled and grabbed Oliver's dick in her hand and pushed him down on the bed, "I want to ride the Ollie Trolley"

Lily got on top of Oliver and rubbed the head of his dick against her entrance, which made a faint moan leave Lily's mouth. Then Oliver bucked his hips and slowly went into her entrance.

Oliver smiled and put his hands on Lily's waist. Lily moaned as she bounced up and down on Oliver, "Ollie!" She screamed.

Oliver and Lily came together about 5 minutes later. Then they switched positions for another round.

They had about 4 or 5 rounds then they were both tired. Lily laid down on Oliver's chest, Listening to his heartbeat. Oliver's arms wrapped around Lily's naked body as Lily pulled the covers over them. Lily closed her eyes, then Oliver kissed her head softly and whispered,

"I love you Lily Truscott"

Lily's eyes opened again and widened, Oliver had just said he LOVED her.


	5. I never got over you

Lily looked up at Oliver, only to see he had fallen asleep

Lily looked up at Oliver, only to see he had fallen asleep. All that was going threw Lily's head was those three words. The words she had been told a million times by other guys, but the only one who really meant it was the guy lying next to her. In her bed, completely naked. Lily got up off of the bed and got the boxers she had stolen from Oliver in high school on and then got Oliver's shirt on.

"its ok Lily, maybe… maybe he doesn't really mean that" Lily talked to herself, while walked down and into the kitchen, getting a tub of ice cream out and making a bowl of ice cream for herself. Then she put the tub of ice cream back into the freezer, got a spoon and sat down on a stool on the island she had in her kitchen, "I mean, why would Oliver love me? I'm just some girl he slept with. God, I can't believe I had sex with him again. Lily, you need to get him out of your life, for good. He is just ruining everything, now you lost your best guy friend. Hmm, I bet Miley and Caroline could help me"

Lily looked at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning, but she didn't care. Lily got her phone as she ate her ice cream and did a three way call with Miley and Caroline. Lily pressed send and waited as it rang and rang.

"Lily! Do you know what time it is?" A very tired Caroline answered.

"Yea, just hold on a minute" Lily said then pressed a button so it would also call Miley.

Lily and Caroline listened to the phone ring, "who are you calling anyway Lily?" Caroline asked.

"Miley, I need to talk to both of you" Lily said to Caroline. Leaving Caroline wondering what could be so important.

Just then an out of breath Miley answered, "He-Hey Lily," Miley took a deep breath, "Wh-Whats up?"

"Is Jake there?" Caroline asked with a giggle, knowing why Miley was out of breath.

Miley giggled, "Yea, he is" Miley told Caroline, still giggling, "Jakey, stop"

"I HAD SEX WITH OLIVER AGAIN!" Lily shouted into the phone.

All three girls went silent, no talking nor giggling for about a minute, "Jake, we'll finish later." Miley said as she got off the bed and walked down into her living room.

Lily sat on the stood, eating her ice cream, feeling a tear come down her check.

"Lily…" Caroline said in a soft caring voice.

Lily sniffled and took another bit of her ice cream, "I know, I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist him. Then he said he loved me before he fell asleep."

Lily could feel more tears running down her eyes as she talked.

"I don't know what to do; he probably didn't even mean it." Lily said then took another bite of her ice cream.

"Do you love him?" Miley said softly.

"Yea, Lily. If you don't love him, tell him. If you do, still tell him" Caroline added.

"I do love him more than anything. But even if I didn't…" Lily started to say.

Then Oliver walked into the kitchen silently just in time to hear Lily say, "What would I say, I'm sorry I had sex with you, but I don't love you Oliver?" Lily said, still not done with what she had to say, but got cut off by Oliver.

"If you really didn't love me, you could have just told me. But now that I know, I'll just leave, I'm sorry that I love you and I'll just get out of your life…" Oliver said, then walked upstairs and got dressed, not even noticing that he didn't have a shirt to wear.

Lily just hung up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye to Miley or Caroline. She ran up the stairs and over to Oliver, "No, Oliver. You don't understand."

"Oh I under stand all right, I tell you how I felt about you then you go and break my heart. Goodbye, Lily." Oliver said, walking past Lily and down the stairs.

Lily ran after him, tears running down her face. Oliver was gone before she could catch up to him.

Lily walked back inside and up to her room. Crying more than she had ever cried before. She closed her door and sat on the floor. Gripping the shirt she had taken from him.

_Lily and Oliver didn't see each other for a few years. Oliver was still a model, still not big yet. Not as big as Brad Pitt or Zac Efron. But Lily did amazing, she was now bigger than her friend, Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana ever was. She was a model/actress. _

_With Oliver, watching the Oscars…_

Oliver sat on his couch with a few friends; he had just broken up with his girlfriend for 4 months. Oliver turned on the TV; the Oscars came on just as they were announcing the best actress.

Oliver watched closely, like he was expecting something.

Will Smith was announcing the actresses, "And the nominees are…" He paused for dramatic effect, "Angelina Jolie, Halle Berry, Marion Cotillard and new comer Lillian Truscott."

Oliver's eyes got big and his mouth dropped, the girl he left was up for best actress at the Oscars.

Max patted Oliver's back, "Nice one Oken, you tapped that then left that"

Everyone laughed as Oliver ignored everybody to see if Lily would win, "and the winner is…" Will Smith Paused as he opened the envelope, "Miss Lillian Truscott"

The crowd went wild as he announced her name; Lily got up out of her seat and walked up onto the stage. She took the award as she smiled and kissed Will Smith's cheeks and hugged him.

Oliver couldn't believe it, he was best friends with her and he had sex with her. He had even fallen in love. He knew that someone like that would never love him. Oliver had tried extremely hard to get over Lily, but he never could. She was all he could think about.

Lily stood at the podium, "I would like to thank all of my friends and family for this award. But I want to get one thing off of my chest."

Oliver was almost out of his seat and 2 inches away from the TV as he listened to her, "When I turned 21, I fell in love. With a guy named Oliver Oken and Oliver if you're watching I want you to know I never got over you. And this is for you Ollie!" Lily held up her award as the audience roared and gave her a standing ovation.

Lily walked off the stage and back to her seat, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

Oliver sat back in his seat, with his eyes wide open and his mouth still open.


	6. i love you

Oliver sat there, completely shocked

Oliver sat there, completely shocked. No one moved for about 5 minutes, they were all in shock. The famous, beautiful, graceful and lovely Lily Truscott had just said she loved Oliver Oken. After 20 minutes everybody left, but Oliver was in the kitchen, sitting on a stool. Just staring at his phone that had Lily's number on the screen. He was debating weather or not to press send and tell Lily he loved her or not to.

_Meanwhile with Lily,_

Lily sat there, in her seat, watching people win awards after awards. Then she looked down at her award, and then she remembered her speech. She knew Oliver was watching, which made he cry a little more. She had tried to call Oliver tons of times, but that was when he was still mad at her. She gave up after a few weeks and never spoke to him. Even though that was what got her an Oscar, she still regretted it. Lily Knew if she would have told Oliver how she felt then they would have grown old together madly in love with 3 kids. That was always Lily's dream in life.

_Lily, how could you be so stupid. With Oliver's looks and charm he probably was already married and had forgotten about you. God, I miss him so much. I miss his touch, his lips and everything about him. I'm going to find him no matter what. I don't care if he has a wife or a girlfriend. I NEED him._ Lily thought to her self just as the award show ended.

Lily decided not to go to the after party, she just went home. In the limo Lily took out her cell phone and called Miley, two see if she knew where Oliver lived or his cell phone number.

Miley picked up her phone and answered with her own perky voice, "hello?"

Lily smiled as she heard Miley, "hey Miley"

Miley answered, "Hello miss dramatic, I can't believe you said that in your acceptance speech"

Both girls giggled into the phone, "I know, I know. But it's the only way I know he would find out. But anyways I was calling to see if you knew where Oliver lived or his cell number or…" Lily mumbled the next part, "If he has a wife or a girlfriend"

Miley just laughed, "I know the answer to all three. Oliver still lives in L.A. in his same house, he just broke up with his girlfriend this morning and his cell is 728-3028**made up number lol**"

Lily was about to burst with excitement, "thanks a ton Miley"

Miley continued to laugh, "I always love helping the people with their love life."

Both girls hung up the phone. Lily told the driver to take her home but then asked to take her to Oliver's house. Lily told the limo driver where his house was as lily sat back in the seat of the limo.

Lily got to her mansion and walked inside and up to her room. She took off all of her clothes and got extremely sexy lingerie on. Then looked threw her walk in closet for a perfect dress to go over it.

Lily picked out a few dresses and laid them on her queen size bed. One of the dresses was a short, black, strapless dress. It cringed together at the top of the dress.

Lily looked at it, "nah, too simple"

The next dress was white with sparkles. It was lose but it came together by her boobs. It was tied together around her neck, like a halter top was.

Lily held it up to herself and looked in the mirror, "too bright"

She put the first two dresses back into her closet and hopped the third one would be just right. Lily put it on over the lingerie and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a short blue dress that was loose, but came together at the middle. It had spaghetti straps and made Lily look tall and elegant. You couldn't see the lingerie, which was good. If you could then Oliver would have thought she was a complete slut.

Lily got some gold heels and gold earrings on. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, touched up her make up then saw the perfume just sitting there. She hadn't used it ever since the night they had last scene each other.

Lily fixed her hair, since it had gotten messed up when she was changing. Then Lily took the perfume and sprayed it all over herself.

Lily grabbed a gold clutch purse and a long black jacket and walked downstairs. She walked out her front door and got into her limo. When the limo pulled out of her driveway and threw her gate there were paparazzi everywhere. Lily sighed and looked out the window, glad that they couldn't see inside the limo.

_With Oliver…_

Oliver had given up hope that he would have the guts to call Lily. He walked into the living room, putting his phone in his pocket.

Oliver sat on the couch, flipping on the TV. It was all over the news by now. It was all about Lily's acceptance speech. He had to listen to it over and over again. It was killing him a little every time. So he popped in a home movie. Oliver didn't know it but it was a video that Lily and Oliver had made on her birthday. But there were a few minutes of another video on the same tape, before their sex tape.

Oliver watched the video; it was of him and lily when they were in high school. It took place right after prom night when they were seniors.

Just then the door bell rang. Oliver groaned, not wanting to move. He stood up slowly and walked over to the door, he saw Lily standing there. Her coat covering her clothes, but Oliver smelled the perfume and hopped his now small bulge wasn't showing.

They both stood there in aw for a few moments, "Lily…" was all Oliver could say.

Lily nodded, biting her bottom lip softly, "yea, Oliver. It's me…can I come in?"

Oliver nodded as Lily walked inside, holding her coat shut.

"Uhhhh, can I take your coat?" Oliver asked nervously.

Lily nodded, and then slowly slipped off her coat. She handed it to Oliver as he stared at her for a second then took her jacket and hung it up on the coat rack.

Oliver stared at Lily, he took a deep breath. His erection growing by the second.

Lily shook her head, "We haven't seen each other for three years and you can't say a single word to me?"

Oliver looked at Lily, "Sorry, it's just. Wow, you did amazing and you look amazing."

Lily blushed and smiled, "Thank you"

Oliver looked her up and down, "I'm watching a home movie want to watch it with me?"

Lily nodded and took Oliver's hand and walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch as well did Oliver. A few minutes passed by as it changed to the sex tape.

Oliver blushed as he saw what it was, "Uhhhh, I'll just change it"

Oliver grabbed for the remote but Lily stopped him, "No, I want to see this."

Lily wanted to scream at Oliver for taping them when she was drunk. But then it reminded her how amazing that sex was. Just thinking about it got Lily wet.

Lily watched the movie as Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of Lily, when she had sat down before it made her dress hike up so he had a full view of her red lacy see through thong.

All Oliver could think was, "Damn, I'm going to be so hard by the time she leaves. I mean we're watching a sex tap of us and she is wearing sexy lingerie. God I don't know how I ever left this incredibly sexy girl. Oken, you're an asshole"

Lily kept watching the sex tape. She licked her lips as the camera showed Oliver's hard manhood.

About an hour later the sex tape was over and Oliver was rock hard. Lily's thong was soaked and her nipples were so erect that you could see them threw her dress.

Oliver reached for the remote and turned off the TV. They both sat there for a moment.

Then Oliver turned to Lily, "Uhm, so I saw you on TV earlier…is it true?"

Lily looked at Oliver and nodded, "That day, you didn't hear me right. Right before you came into the kitchen I said that I loved you more than anything. But then I said, even if I didn't what would I say… and you know the rest."

Oliver looked into Lily's beautiful eyes, "Lily…"

Lily looked at Oliver and Oliver looked at Lily. Oliver's hand went behind Lily's neck and he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that lasted a few minutes.

When Oliver pulled away he smiled as he saw Lily's eyes still closed, he smirked as he heard a whimper from loss of contact come from Lily's mouth.

"Lily…" Oliver paused, "I love you too"

Lily smiled at Oliver, "really?"

Oliver nodded and pulled Lily in for another kiss but she put her fingers on his lips, "Wait, I can't do this again unless…we get together. You know like boyfriend girlfriend?"

Oliver smiled, "Then I guess were together, because your wet and I'm rock hard"

They both laughed and Lily smiled, "Wait, come up into your bedroom in one minute, I have a surprise for you."

Lily got up and walked upstairs and shut Oliver's door behind her.


	7. oh what you do to meM rated

**A/n this chapter has sexual content in it. So don't read unless you like to read stories with sexual content. You have been warned**

Oliver sat on his couch for only about a minute then paced around the room a couple times before walking up the stairs. He paused before opening the door to his bedroom. His jaw dropped as he saw Lily.

Lily was laying on the bed in a sexy pose. She had taken off her dress and shoes. So Lily was only wearing as see through lacy red bra, which was a little small so it made her boobs look even bigger than they really were. She also had a red see through thong.

Oliver stood there, motionless. His jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open. Oliver had never scene Lily like this. Sure, he had scene her naked but not with sexy lingerie on. Lily just giggled at Oliver and moved her index finger back and forth, motioning for him to come over to the bed.

Oliver walked over to the bed slowly, trying to take in everything. Everything was going so fast. He hadn't seen Lily in 3 years. Now they were together. Sure, Oliver thought they were going a little fast. But they haven't seen each other for three years. Like a normal boy would do, he just let it happen. He was just glad he wasn't a teenager again, that would make things awkward. Knowing you were about to have sex with your best friend when you were teenagers, that's a little embarrassing both for the boy and the girl. But when you're older, you don't car as much, you have sex with who you want, when you want. It doesn't matter as much and you know what your doing.

Oliver smiled as he saw Lily get on her knees. Oliver watched as her hands run up his thighs and to his belt. Lily slowly took off his belt then un-buttoned his pants.

Lily licked her lips and un-zipped his pants then pulled them down to his ankles. Oliver kicked his pants off of his ankles and threw them to the side.

Lily rubbed the big bulge in his boxers. Oliver bit his lip; he knew if his erection got any bigger it would break his boxers. Lily licked her lips again and slowly pulled down his boxers as Oliver kicked them off his ankles Lily took his rock hard manhood into her hand.

Lily wrapper her hand around it and moved her right hand up and down his shaft. Massaging his balls with her left hand, she kept moving her hand up and down as she moved her tongue over the tip of his manhood.

Lily stopped pumping her hands up and down his shaft and stopped massaging his balls as she put his manhood fully in her mouth, which caused Oliver to let out a deep moan.

Lily smiled as she bobbed her head up and down. Deep throat it a few times, then pulling it out and took a deep breath. Lily put his manhood back in her mouth, running her tongue up and down it. Then started to suck on it again, bobbing her head up and down.

"OH, FUCK LILY!" Oliver shouted as his hands flung to the back of her head, grabbing onto her hair.

Lily smirked as she kept bobbing her head up and down. A few minutes later Oliver moaned loud as he came into Lily's mouth. Lily swallowed his seed and stood up on her knees. She smiled and un-buttoned his shirt, running her hands down his chest and abs. Then moved his shirt completely off him.

"God, were you always this sexy when we were younger?" Lily asked, licking her lips.

Oliver un-hooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, "always Lils, don't you remember you used to always stare at my chest when we were at the beach"

Lily laid down on the bed and slid her hand under her thong, "I wasn't talking about above your waist" She winked and that was all it took, Oliver jumped on her.

He pinned her hands down on the bed and kissed her neck then down onto her chest. Oliver put one of her breasts into his mouth, as a whimper left Lily's mouth.

A smile came to Oliver's face as he moved his tongue over her nipple, and then tugged on it with his teeth. Once her nipple was fully erect he did the same to the other nipple.

Oliver smiled and kissed down, just above her thong. He pulled down her thong with his teeth and threw it off the bed.

Oliver smiled as he spread her legs apart and lowered his head. He licked his lips and placed a soft kiss right above her entrance.

A soft moan was released from Lily's mouth; she didn't want Oliver to tease her. Sure she had, had sex recently. But she hadn't had sex with Oliver in three years and she wanted him so bad.

Oliver smiled and shoved his tongue into Lily's entrance, moving it around her walls. He began to move his tongue in and out, causing Lily to moan louder than she had before.

After a few minutes Oliver knew she couldn't hold in much longer. He kept moving his tongue in and out until he heard Lily scream, "I'm Cumming!"

Oliver pulled away from her entrance right before she was going to cum and leaned up as he kissed her lips.

"Fuck Oliver, I hate it when you tease me like that" Lily said, wanting Oliver so bad. She wrapped her legs around his waist just as he put his dick into her entrance.

A soft moan left Lily's mouth. Oliver just stayed like that for a about a minute, then felt Lily buck her hips.

Oliver took that as a sign that he should start. Oliver started out slow. But then his thrusts got harder as Lily's moans got louder. One of Lily's hands grabbed onto the back of his hair and the other one went to his back.

Oliver kept slamming into Lily as she started to chant his name. Well, she was really just screaming it. Lily's nails practically digging into Oliver's back as Lily screamed from pleasure.

Oliver knew she was about to burst. He also knew he need a release as well.

Oliver moved one hand and pressed on Lily's clit with his index finger. And with that it sent her crazy, her walls tightened around Oliver's dick and they both released. Oliver's body fell on top of Lily's shaking body. They were trying to regulate their breathing as Oliver took himself out of Lily and lay down next to her, pulling the sheet over their bodies.

Once Lily got her breathing back to normal she turned and placed her head on his chest. She took Oliver's hand into her hand and played with his fingers.

Lily looked at their hands and whispered softly, "I love you Oliver Oscar Oken" Lily wasn't completely sure he would say it back, but she was hopping he would.

Lily just lay there, listening to his heartbeat as she kept playing with his fingers.

A smile grew on Oliver's face as he heard Lily say that, so he whispered back, "And I love you Lillian Marie Truscott"

A/n: Don't worry there will be more drama later on :D PLEASE REVIEW! Now every 5 reviews I get on a chapter I will post a new chapter. And sorry this chapter took so long, I had it all writing and I wasn't on this computer for like 3 weeks. So yea :D Lol


	8. i've been waiting for you

Lily woke up the next morning to find she was all alone in Oliver's bed

Lily woke up the next morning to find she was all alone in Oliver's bed. She sat up slowly, keeping the sheets over her naked body. Lily looked around the room as she heard the shower water shut off and Lily's head turned towards the bathroom.

She saw a tall, brown haired boy come out of a steam filled bathroom. Lily smiled as she saw Oliver with just a towel around his waist.

"Morning sunshine" Oliver said, then smirked as he walked into the closet.

Lily let out a laugh and found Oliver's boxers from the night before and then put on her bra.

"Hey! Get your sexy little ass out here Mr. Oken!" Lily said sitting Indian style on the bed, looking at the closet.

Oliver laughed as he dropped his towel inside of the closet and grabbed clean boxers then put some Nike Athletic shorts on. He walked out of the closet, while putting on a shirt.

"Yes Miss Truscott?" Oliver smirked as he looked at Lily.

"Come here silly!" Lily giggled and patted the spot next to him.

Oliver laughed under his breath as he walked over and sat down next to Lily. That was when he noticed how much Lily has changed since they were in high school. Sure Lily had been preppy since they graduated, but this is when Oliver had first noticed this. When they were younger Lily would be the type of girl who would be skating when she wasn't hanging out with him or Miley.

Lily turned to Oliver and giggled when he saw his famous lop-sided grin. Lily took Oliver's hand in her own, "Listen Oliver, you know since I'm followed almost everywhere. I just want to know if you want to take it public or not. I mean this could do wonders for your modeling career. Plus, if you do, it might earn you some extra nights in bed with me" Lily winked.

"Of course I wanna take it public. But not for my modeling, only because I love you and it means I get to have more sex" Oliver gave Lily one of his world famous smirks and then a lop-sided grin.

Lily grabbed a pillow and his Oliver with it. She giggled then screamed as Oliver jumped on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Stop" Giggle "Ollie" she said followed by more giggles.

"Only if you say Oliver Oken is the sexiest person I know and I love him to death." Oliver said with a slight laugh as he kept tickling her.

"I can't" Giggle "Lie"

Oliver laughed and kept tickling her.

"Oliver Oken is the sexiest person I know and I love him to death" Lily managed to get out through her laughter.

Oliver laughed and stopped tickling Lily, "Now was that so hard?"

"YES!" Lily giggled and sat up, kissing Oliver's lips.

They pulled away about 2 minutes later for air.

Lily smiled and tried to get up but felt Oliver just pull her back down on top of him. Lily giggled as she tried to get out of Oliver's grasp, "Oliver, I have to go home before I go to work"

Oliver held Lily close and pressed is lips against her neck, "Call in sick"

Lily laughed, "Oliver, I'm in the middle of filming a movie."

Oliver let her go and smiled, "Fine, but call me later lils"

"Mk, and don't think your getting these back" Lily winked and got her stuff and got one of Oliver's sweat shirts and put them on. Lily walked downstairs, calling her limo to come pick her up. Then got into the limo.

Oliver smiled to himself, thinking of an idea for later.

Lily went home and got dressed then went to the set.

Lily got changed into the clothes he was supposed to be wearing and then went into hair and make up.

When Lily finally got to where she needed to be on set, she smiled as she saw everyone clapping.

Lily heard screams and the next thing she knew, her best friends, Lizzie, Taylor and Sabrina, surrounded her.

"Oh my gosh" Sabrina giggled, "How excited are you!"

"Who's Oliver?" Lizzie asked with one eyebrow up.

"And did you tell him in person?" Taylor chipped in.

Lily just laughed at her friends. Whenever something happened to Lily, weather it was good or bad, her friends would be with her within the next day. She loved all of them to death and they always knew how to make her laugh.

"Ok ok, you guys relax. Deep breaths" Lily said with a giggle.

"How can you relax when you just won and Oscar and you admitted you loved you old friend, who you slept with by the way" Sabrina spit out in one breath, with a straight face.

Lily cracked up laughing, along with Liz and Taylor.

"Fine I'll tell you guys, geez" Lily smirked and walked over to the chairs with her friends and sat down.

"Well…" Lizzie said, anxiously.

"Get on with it already girl" Taylor said almost 1 second after Lizzie.

Lily smiled at her anxious friends, "Well, I had to call Miley after the Oscars and well, she gave me his phone number and his address. So I went home and changed then went to his house. We watched a home movie of us at prom but then it, it…"

"It what" Sabrina asked.

"Yea, don't keep me waiting, I wanna knowwww" Lily said, and then giggled.

"It switched to a sex tape of up after my 21 birthday" Lily said, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath then opened them, "Then we talked after it and he said he loved me and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So no sex?" Taylor asked lily, knowing she would always have sex after every date.

Sabrina hit Taylor's arm, "Tay!"

"What!" Taylor shot back at Sabrina.

Lizzie and Lily were cracking up laughing at Sabrina and Taylor.

"No, its ok. But we did have sex. You just wouldn't let me finish" Lily said proudly.

Then all three girls jumped on Lily, hugging her. She heard a few 'Congrats!' or and 'I'm soo happy for you'.

The rest of the day was pretty normal for Lily. She got home around 7 o'clock and got out of her car.

Lily got her keys out of her purse and walked up to the front door. When Lily finally got the door unlocked and opened it she noticed the lights were all off. She hung up her coat on the coat rack and was about to turn around when she heard someone.

"I've been waiting for you" Lily heard a man say in a low sexy voice.


End file.
